Reactions
by IWillBelieveIt
Summary: Two-shot. Zan/Deri friendship. When Dan becomes sick of seeing Preston push Keri around like she's a rag doll, her reaction to his decision to do something about it will bring something Dan never expected back to St Heart's. Rated T for language.
1. Actions

**Hey guys! This is my two-shot called _Reactions _and I hope you guys like it because this is my first crack at doing a two-shot. I also want to ask you to be very gentle in any criticism you may or may not give me for this - this piece is something very close to my heart, as I have been bullied and I have been called the name that Keri gets called. Anyway, I hope you guys like this. It's the first time I've done anything that's personal to me and I just hope I haven't failed epically. And I will post the second part to this, only if you guys want it. So let me know in your reviews if I should post part two!**

* * *

Keri pressed her thumb against the biometric panel, fighting to keep her tears at bay as she heard a small beep that told her it had accepted her thumbprint. Blinking back tears, Keri slid the switch across and opened the door, slipping inside the caretaker's cupboard. She pulled on the broom handle that sent her heart up her throat, making her choke on her tears.

Keri was already sobbing when she stumbled out of the lift and into HQ. She didn't even bother with a chair, she just sank to the floor with her back against one of the pillars supporting the ceiling. Keri wrapped her arms around herself and buried her face in her arms as her body shook with the force of her grief.

Keri's sobs only ceased when she heard the unmistakable _whoosh! _of someone coming down the lift. She pressed herself back into the pillar, making herself seem as small as possible so that she'd see whoever it was before they saw her. But when they stepped out, Keri's efforts were almost in vain when she barely contained groan. There was at least five other people that had access to this lift. Why did it have to be him? Really, she would have preferred _Mrs King _over him. Why did _he _have to be the one to come and find her?

"Keri?" Dan asked, stepping out of the lift. "Keri, are you in here?"

Keri made the mistake of answering him. "Go away."

Dan's eyes followed the sound of her voice until he spotted her huddled against the pillar, her blue eyes clouded with tears and sadness, her mascara smudged around her eyes, making her look like a racoon.

"Keri?" Dan asked gently, moving towards her.

"I'm fine." Keri said as he towered over her, looking like the giant he very well may have been in another life. Dan simply sighed and knelt down, wincing as he heard his knees crack, but he was now eye level with her and it unnerved her.

"I know you're not okay, Ker." Dan said gently.

"How?" Keri asked. "How can you possibly know whether I'm okay or not? Can you, like, read minds or something?"

Dan shook his head, his expression now turning wistful. It was the same expression he always wore whenever he thought of Zoe and Keri instantly regretting saying something that brought up her sister as Dan said quietly, "No, I can't. But I was always really good at reading Zoe's emotions. The two of you aren't that different."

Keri got up, brushing tears from her eyes as she moved to lean on the table in the centre of the room. Dan watched her for a moment before he sighed and got up, moving to stand on the other side of the table. Keri avoided his intense blue gaze until he asked, "What's going on, Keri?"

"Nothing." Keri said, meeting his gaze with a defiant one of her own. "I'm just making a big deal over nothing."

"I don't believe you." Dan said.

"And why is that?"

"One, you've been coming down here at least twice a week so that no one will ever see you cry and two . . . When someone's making a big deal over nothing, they _never _admit it." Dan said. "And I know you're coming down here to cry because this is where Zoe used to come when she was upset."

"What did she get upset about?" Keri asked. "I mean, she had you."

Dan smiled. "Apparently I wasn't enough."

Keri sighed. "It's Preston. He just won't leave me alone."

Dan's brow creased. "What's he doing?" Instinctively, he reached for Keri's arm, thinking that maybe Preston had landed a hit on her. Keri shook her head, pushing auburn hair out of her eyes. "He hasn't tried to hit me. He just . . . He keeps calling me names."

Part of Dan wanted to laugh because this was _Preston _they were talking about. But the rest of him knew that this was serious. Keri may be come across as a total airhead, but she was a lot smarter than she acted. He knew she was being completely serious, so instead of grinning and going, "_Seriously?" _ he looked at her sadly and asked, "What did he say?"

She did _try _to say it, but every time the word got past her lips, it was lost in her heavy breathing as she tried desperately to stop herself from breaking down in front of him. Finally, it occurred to Dan that if she couldn't say it, he was never going to know what Preston had called her, so he fished his phone out of his pocket and clicked on 'notes' before handing it to her. Keri wiped her tears and took the phone, typing quickly before handing it back to him.

Although she'd only typed it one word, it took Dan a moment to process what it _actually said. _When it sunk in, Dan locked him phone and dropped it onto the table, storming over to the lift. Keri scrambled after him and grabbed his arm, pulling him around to face her. She immediately saw the anger in his blue eyes, the tense way he held himself.

"Dan," Keri said, "it's not that big of a deal. Just let it go. I'm fine."

"It is _not _fine." Dan hissed. "Keri, he called you a slut and –"

"It's over." Keri finished, crossing her arms over her chest. "Don't worry about it."

Dan's expression softened and he said, "Keri, you're Zoe's sister. I'm supposed to –"

"No, you're not supposed to protect me, or look after me, or whatever you were about to say. You're a spy, Dan. Your _job _is to protect the country. Not me. If you did what you were _supposed to do_, you would have gone with Zoe."

Keri regretted her words almost as soon as she'd said them – whatever understanding Dan had allowed her to have was suddenly gone, closing off his emotions from her and possibly himself. Then, his voice so calm and level that it scared her, he said, "You don't know anything about her."

He started to walk off, but then Keri shouted after him, "Why? Why don't I know anything about my own sister? Why does everyone keep mentioning her, but no one will actually tell me anything?"

Dan whirled, his blue eyes so wild that Keri actually took a step back as he yelled, "You want to know about Zoe? _Fine. _She left to go find her sisters and _specifically _told me not to go after her. She told me she didn't want me with her. And do you know why? It's because of that _stupid _protocol that forbids agents from dating each other! That's why she left, that's why she doesn't want me around her!"

By the time he was done, Dan's breath was coming in quick gasps and his pain was written all over his face. Then quietly, he said, "That's why I need to protect you. If I can't be with her, then I can at least look after you."

Keri suddenly realised just heartbroken Zoe's departure had left him and just how hard he fought to keep that heartbreak in check, just how hard he fought to maintain that hard exterior, to make sure people didn't see that heartbreak.

Without even thinking about it, Keri stepped forward and hugged him. Dan hesitantly hugged her back as Keri said in his ear, "She'll come back to you, Dan. I know she will."

* * *

The next few days passed slowly, especially for Keri. They didn't have any missions, but Preston's abuse of her continued and she was offered no escape from it. After her heart-to-heart with Dan several days before, she was more determined than ever not to let it show that Preston was getting to her.

They all noticed the change in Dan after he found Keri crying in HQ. Keri had hoped that maybe he'd become more open, but telling her about Zoe had seemed to have the opposite effect – he'd become more withdrawn, too wound up in his own thoughts to worry about much else. He'd started to get irritated a lot easier – especially with Keri. He'd always had a short temper with her, but as of late it seemed like his temper was about two centimetres long.

* * *

About a week after Dan found Keri in HQ, Keri was being harassed _yet again _by Preston, except this time, he had Roly with him. Roly stood behind Keri and Preston stood in front of them, cruel amusement glittering in the eyes of both boys. As Keri tried to get them to leave her alone, Dan watched, every instinct in his body telling him to _move, _to shove Roly and Preston into the garden.

Finally, the sight of Keri being pushed backwards by Preston, a move which made her stumble and trip, spurred Dan into action. He marched across the yard and pulled on the back of Roly's jacket, pulling him away from her and dumping him on the pavement. Then Dan turned on Preston, his face a cold mask of barely contained fury. Gulping, Preston took a step back. He was nearly a whole head shorter than Dan was and he _knew _that Dan was so much stronger than he was – the taller blonde could probably throw him across a classroom if he wanted to.

And Preston could see it in Dan's eyes – he wanted to. He _really _wanted to.

Preston expected Dan to pick him up and throw him into the garden, but instead he said, his voice dangerously quiet, "What do you get out of it, Preston? What do you get out of making someone else feel smaller than you? Does it make you feel tough?"

When Preston didn't answer, Dan grabbed the front of his shirt, his blue eyes sparkling with anger. "If you _ever _go near her again, I will personally rip your vocal cords out and feed them to you. Understood?"

Preston nodded and Dan shoved the boy back, watching with an unamused expression as Preston stumbled and then fell over. In the crowd that had gathered around them, most started laughing. Dan, however, wasn't done. His eyes filled with fury once again, he turned on Roly and yanked him up by his shirt. "As for _you, _I would have expected better. You've been bullied before, you know _exactly _how it feels. I have _no idea _what would compel you to want to hurt her and I really don't want to know." He shoved Roly away from him. "Get out of my sight before I do something that gets me thrown in jail."

"Daniel Morgan!"

Dan whirled to face Mrs King, his blue eyes flashing with annoyance.

"Detention!" Mrs King yelled.

"What the hell for?" Dan yelled. "I was protecting my friends, because you won't do it!"

"What on _earth _are you talking about?"

"Well, for your information, _Mrs King, _Preston's been bullying Keri for weeks now and _this school _won't do anything about it!" Dan yelled. "And it's not like I hurt them."

"_You threatened them." _Mrs King said.

"And you still haven't addressed the fact that Preston and Roly were the ones doing the wrong thing." Dan said.

"I'll deal with them later." Mrs King promised. "But you still have detention."

Dan rolled his eyes and walked off, with only a quick glance at Keri, who was still huddled on the floors, her tears drying on her cheeks. Aneisha broke away from the crowd and walked over to her, helping her to her feet as Tom followed, pushing his phone into his pocket.

"Are you okay?" Aneisha asked her, her brown eyes concerned.

Keri nodded, her blue eyes focused on the point where Dan had disappeared. "He didn't even let me say thankyou."

"He won't want you to." Aneisha said quietly.

Keri, never one to let people tell her what to do, broke away from her friends and ran into the school after Dan, running down empty corridors until she skidded to a halt in front of the broom cupboard. She slid the light switch back and pressed her thumb to the biometric panel until it beeped and she slid the switch back into place. Making sure that no one was watching her, she walked inside and pulled on the level, sending the lift down and her heart up.

When the lift had stopped and Keri walked out, she saw Dan leaning against the table in the centre of the room, his phone in his hands. He looked up when he heard her footsteps, and then appeared to stifle a groan. "Are you here to tell me off too?"

Keri shook her head. "I just wanted to say thankyou."

Dan looked away and mumbled, "You're welcome, Keri."

"Why did you do it?" Keri asked.

Dan's attention snapped back to her. "What kind of question is that?"

Keri rolled her eyes. "I may act blonde, Dan, but I'm not stupid."

"Well, you must be, if you make a direct insult to blondes _to _a blonde." Dan retorted.

"Every time you rescue me, you get the same look you get when you're thinking about Zoe." Keri said. "You don't have to keep looking after me, just to prove some point to her, Dan."

"_I'm not _proving some point to her." Dan said hotly. "I'm just . . . I made myself a promise that I'd look after you, because . . . if I can't be with her, the least I can do is look after you, make sure you're okay."

"But you don't have to do that. I'm learning really fast." Keri said.

Dan shrugged. "It's my twisted, self-harming way of being with her, I suppose." Dan said, walking out. Keri stared after him, a plan forming underneath her thick auburn hair. Dan had restored her happiness, so now she owed him. She hated owing people, hating being in their debt. Even if it was the last thing she did, she was going to restore his happiness and pay back that debt.


	2. Reactions

**Before I let you guys get on with reading the second part of _Reactions, _I just want to thank you all for all your lovely reviews. I'm not even kidding - I was close to _tears _when I read your reviews, guys. Seriously. I want to thank each and every one of you who reviewed this. You guys are seriously amazing. I just thought I should mention, this is set between _The League of Mata Hari _and _The Problem Probe_.**

* * *

The next day, Keri was sitting in maths, more bored and fidgety than ever. She was desperate to put her plan into action, and she knew _exactly _how she was going to do it. A couple of times, Dan glanced at her curiously over his shoulder, but he didn't say anything. Preston and Roly kept glancing at him fearfully, both obviously half-expecting him to get up and throw them both out the window. Finally, the bell rang and Mrs King dismissed them. Dan got up and started gathering his books. Aneisha and Tom walked up as Keri gathered her stuff more leisurely and Dan said, "I'll see you guys later," and started to walk out.

Keri's hand slipped discreetly into his back pocket as he passed her and when he stopped to look at her with a strange expression, Keri's hand was back in her lap as she looked up at him with an innocent expression. Shaking his head, Dan walked out and immediately, Tom and Aneisha turned on Keri.

"What are you thinking? Are you _insane?" _Aneisha asked.

Keri didn't answer. Instead, she held up Dan's phone triumphantly. "I wasn't groping him, Neish. I was _pickpocketing _him. Stealing his phone."

Aneisha looked impressed. "Why?"

"I'm going to get Zoe back for him." Keri said, easily unlocking Dan's phone. He wasn't particularly original with his password – it was just the code that was stamped into Zoe's arm typed backwards.

"Keri, that is a very _bad _idea." Aneisha said. "Zoe left for a reason and –"

"And it's killing him, Neish." Keri said, looking up. "Guys, he saved me from Preston, but now I owe him."

"He doesn't expect anything in return." Aneisha said gently.

"Do you not want him to be happy?" Keri asked. "He can't've always been like this – so brooding and existing. There must be a happy little boy in there somewhere."

Tom and Aneisha exchanged a glance. Obviously, Keri wasn't ever going to let this go.

"We'll, you're never going to find her number in there. Zoe didn't want any contact with him when she left." Tom said, pulling out his phone and handing it to Keri.

"Why?" Keri asked.

Tom shrugged. "Beats me. I'm the only one she'll talk to, but even _that's _off-limits."

Keri looked at Aneisha in astonishment. "She won't even talk to you?"

Aneisha nodded. "You wouldn't just be helping Dan. You'll be helping all of us, including Frank. Zoe was like a daughter to him. Having her back will help him get over Stella."

Keri nodded, turning the phone over in her hands as she found Zoe's number. She suddenly felt nervous. She was about to talk to her sister for the first time, to try and get her to come back for Dan.

"Can I ask you something? It's important." Aneisha asked.

"Let me guess. You're going to ask how I feel about Dan." Keri said. Aneisha nodded sheepishly and Keri smiled. "When we first met, I did like him, but I think it was mainly because of how attractive he is. But it's kind of hard to fall in love with someone when they love someone else like he loves Zoe. No matter how hard he tries, he's never going to be able to shake her. I want a love like that for myself."

Aneisha smiled. "You're a lot wiser than any of us give you credit for."

Keri grinned before she pressed dial on Tom's phone and held it up to her ear.

"_Tom!" _a girl's voice cried from the other end of the line. "_I haven't spoken to you in ages!"_

"Try again." Keri said.

"_You do sound too female to be Tom. You're too young to be Stella, but you don't sound Neish . . . You're not Keri, are you?"_

"Hello, Sister." Keri said quietly.

"_Wow. Oh wow. This is _not _how I imagined our first conversation." _Zoe said.

"I'll say." Keri agreed. "I know this is sudden and uncalled for, but I need to ask you to do something for me."

"_It depends what it is_." Zoe replied, sounding withdrawn.

"I need you to come back. Back to St Heart's." Keri said.

"_No." _Zoe said. "_No, no, no. Keri, I _can't. _Wait, why do you want me to come back?"_

"For Dan." Keri said. "Come back for Dan."

"_If Dan wants me to come back so bad, why doesn't he just ring me himself?"_

"For one, because Tom's the only one you'll talk to!" Keri cried. "Please. Please come back for him. Not for me. For _him._"

"_I left so he could get over me_." Zoe said quietly.

"That's the thing – he's not going to!" Keri said. "Zoe, you being away is killing him and I know it's killing you. The time's past for you to come back. Please, please, please. I'm begging you. Come back for Dan."

Zoe sighed. "_If I _did _come back, would you be able to come pick me up from the airport?"_

"Yeah . . ." Keri said.

Zoe sighed again. _"Okay. I'll be on the first flight home. You'd better be there, Keri."_

Then she hung up and Keri silently handed the phone back to Tom, keeping her expression neutral.

"Well?" Aneisha asked. "What did she say?"

Keri grinned. "She's coming. Zoe's coming home."

"Are you serious?" Aneisha asked, not wanting to allow herself to hope. Keri nodded and Aneisha laughed, hugging Keri happily as she mumbled, again and again and again, "Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!"

Keri hugged her. "Don't worry about it, Neish."

* * *

Keri looked around hopefully, looking for a flash of auburn hair, the same shade as her own. She caught sight of auburn hair and she waved her arms frantically in the air, trying to get the attention of the girl.

"Keri?" The girl asked, walking towards her.

"Zoe?" Keri asked, dropping her arms. The girl nodded and Keri grinned, launching herself at her and hugging her tightly. Zoe laughed and dropped her bags, her arms tightening around Keri. When they released each other, Keri took one of Zoe's bags and started to lead her through the airport.

"So . . . what made you suddenly decide to call me and beg me to come home?" Zoe asked. "I mean, you could've done it whenever you wanted. Why _now? _Why now, after KORPS have been defeated. Why wait this long?"

"Because I owe him and I don't like owing people." Keri replied.

Zoe's expression remained impassive. "What do you owe him?"

Keri turned to look at her sister as they exited the airport. "My happiness. I owe him my happiness."

Zoe's expression remained unreadable. "Why do you owe him your happiness?"

"He beat up the two guys who were bullying me." Keri said.

"He did _what?!" _Zoe cried.

Keri bit her lip. "No, that's not true, actually. He _threatened _to beat up the guy who were bullying me. No, actually, he threatened to rip his vocal cords out and feed them to him."

Zoe grabbed her sister's arm, pulling her to a stop. They turned to face each other and Zoe's eyes were filled with a similar emotion to the one Dan's blue orbs had held as he had thrown Preston and Roly around as if they weighed nothing, mixed with a deeper emotion, one that only Keri's parents and Libi had looked at her with before. "Keri. Who was it and what did he do?"

"It's Preston. He started only this year and . . . it's not what he did so much as what he said." Keri said quietly.

"What did he say?" Zoe asked gently.

When Dan had asked her that, Keri had brushed over the _other things _that Preston had said to her, but standing in front of this girl who was, in a way, her sister, Keri couldn't bring herself to tell Zoe anything but the whole truth, until she was crying in the airport parking lot in Zoe's arms. When she was done, she looked up at Zoe, brushing her tears away with the heels of her hands and mumbled her apologies as she got up.

"Don't apologise." Zoe said gently. "We're family. We're meant to look after each other."

"Yeah, meant to. That doesn't mean that they do. We know that better than anyone." Keri said, earning her a curious look from Zoe. "I mean, technically, in a way, Mastermind's our father and all he wanted to do is erase us."

Zoe wrapped her arms around Keri. "It doesn't matter, because he's gone now and you'll always have me. Okay?"

"Okay." Keri said, giving her a small smile. As both girls got up and started walking to the car, Zoe tried painstakingly to ignore her nerves. It had been so long since she'd seen Dan, since she'd heard his voice. Although Keri had assured her over and over that distance had only made Dan's heart grow fonder, Zoe couldn't help worrying. What if he hated her for what she'd done to him? What if he saw her and told her to go away, that he never wanted to see her again? She wasn't sure that she could handle that.

* * *

Dan couldn't believe it. Keri was skipping class now? And it wasn't like she was doing anything important. She was probably just making out with some guy.

Dan's pencil started flashing and he sighed gratefully, raising his hand.

"Yes, Daniel?" Mr Flatley asked.

"I have to go . . . Pick my little sister up from day care." Dan said easily.

Mr Flatley smiled. "Jolly good work. Off you go, Daniel. Take all the time you need."

Dan nodded as he got up, casting a curious glance at Tom and Aneisha, who simply shrugged innocently. When he had left and Mr Flatley had turned back to the white board, they high-fived each other.

They knew _exactly _what awaited Dan down in HQ.

* * *

Dan had expected to find Frank awaiting him with a solo mission when he got down to HQ. He didn't expect to find Keri, standing there, obviously fighting hard to keep her expression neutral.

"Keri, what the hell –"

He broke off as Keri looked off to her right and a girl with the same bright auburn hair as her walked out and stood beside Keri. Her green eyes surveyed Dan carefully before she said quietly, "Hi, Dan."

Dan stared at her, wide-eyed. "Z – Z . . . _Zoe?_ What are you doing here?"

Before she could answer, Keri moved towards the lift, saying, "I'll leave you two to it. _No one _is getting out of here until you two are both on the same level. Even if it means the absence of clothes."

"Doors lock." Keri said as she got into the lift, the doors closing behind her.

"She's not exactly discreet, is she?" Zoe asked.

Dan shook his head, moving towards the table. "Not in the slightest. What are you doing here? Aren't you meant to be in like, Africa hunting down your sisters?"

"How very sexist of you, Dan." Zoe said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What?"

"I _do _have brothers, you know."

"You do?"

Zoe nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. "Is it true that you earned yourself detention by throwing Roly across the playground and threatening to feed the new kid his own vocal cords?"

"He was –"

"I know what he did to Keri. She broke down at the airport and she told me."

"She . . . what?"

Zoe nodded. "And I want to know why you took it upon yourself to make sure that she doesn't get herself killed, even if it means putting your life on the line instead. If it's something to do with me, you don't have to do that, Dan. Unless . . . Unless you actually feel something for her." She said quietly.

"I don't feel about her the same way I feel about you." Dan said. "I knew I was in love with you before you left, but I could never bring myself to tell you. But it's like, since you left, instead of getting over you, I've kept on loving you more. But before, it was easy. Now? Now it's hard. It hurts, Zo."

Zoe watched him with a sad expression. "You love me?"

"Yeah." Dan said softly, waiting for her to tell him that she'd never feel that way about him. Instead, so softly that he barely heard her, she took a deep breath and said, "Prove it."

Dan lifted his head, looking at her through a curtain of blonde. Through the gaps in his hair, he could see her bright auburn hair, her wide green eyes, her delicate features. Then he walked around the table to her, tilted her head back and pressed his mouth against hers, resting his hand on her cheek. Zoe gasped into his kiss, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"I love you." Zoe whispered between kisses, her hands now in his hair.

Dan smiled against her mouth, making a trail of kisses across her jaw and throat and Zoe, eyes still closed, dipped her head back and gripped his shoulder as she emitted a low moan. Dan lifted his head and Zoe, her throat now marked with already forming hickeys, pulled her own head back up as he leaned over and said in her ear, "You know I could do this all day, right? Just trying to see what sounds I can get you to make."

Zoe shivered before she hopped up onto the table, smiling at Dan. "Well, we'd better get started then, shouldn't we? We've got _a lot _of lost time to make up for."

Dan's mouth eagerly met hers in a kiss and Zoe kissed back with same passion and impatience, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

* * *

Dan and Zoe emerged some time later and when they did, Keri stared at them in astonishment. "How did you – I locked – you're not supposed –"

"You didn't realise that Zoe here can pick security locks, did you?" Dan asked.

Keri shook her head as Aneisha appeared, hugging Zoe excitedly as Dan pulled Keri to the side. "I wanted to thank you, Keri. I don't know how or why you did it, but I don't really care."

"Are you happy, Dan?" Keri asked.

"What?"

"_Are_ you happy?"

"Yeah. I am." Dan replied.

Keri smiled. "That's all the thanks I need." Then, upon noticing the bruise-like marks on Zoe's neck, she added, "Have fun, did you?"

Dan turned to glance at Zoe and then when he turned back to Keri, he looked sheepish. Keri just smiled and shrugged. "I don't care what you do. Just don't hurt her otherwise I'm going to hunt you down."

"Easy." Dan said. "I'm never going to hurt her."

Then he moved back to Zoe, his fingers lacing through hers as he pressed a kiss to her head and whispered in her ear, "If you ever decide to leave again, don't think, even for a _second _that you're leaving me behind. From now on, I go where you go. I'd follow you to the end of the of earth."

Zoe looked up at him earnestly. "One day, the time's going to come and I'm going to hold you to that."

"And there's not going to be even a moment's hesitation." Dan replied, wrapping one arms around her waist. Zoe bit her lip to hide her smile, but nothing could stop the sparkle in her eyes that had been missing in all the time she'd been away from him. Somehow, she knew that if she had Dan, she didn't need anything else. She could do anything, as long as he was by her side.

* * *

**Yeah, this piece was originally meant to be just a Deri (friendship) one-shot, but then I kind of went 'What if Keri decided that she needed to make it up Dan for getting Preston off her back?' and that how the whole Keri-gets-Zoe-to-say-thankyou thing came about. I've actually been wanting to do a fic where Keri gets Zoe to come back for a while and it just seemed to fit so perfectly with this. Anyway, I hoped you all liked it.**


End file.
